The pros and cons of breathing
by cohen18
Summary: Bella swan is beautiful and rich. Edward Cullen is new to town and on the first day of school they don't get along, but what happens when Bella goes from having everything to nothing? Who will be there to help pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, I hope you like it. Please review! The more review, the faster I update! : )**

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.

Bella's POV

"Come on Bella, it doesn't take two hours to get ready for school!" My brother yelled threw the bathroom door for at least the tenth time this morning.

"I'll be out in a minute, Emmett!" I yelled back as I put a layer of mascara over my long, think, eye lashes.

"You said that ten minutes ago! He yelled again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I put the cover back on the mascara and opened the bathroom door. Emmett was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Bella, what kind of statement are you trying to make?" He asked as he looked over my outfit with disappointment.

"What?" I asked. Personally, I thought I looked great. I was wearing a very short jean skirt, a low cut tank top that shows just enough cleavage, a small cardigan and designer heals.

"You have a boyfriend you know."He said and pulled up my tank top.

I grinned. "More of a reason to wear this." I winked and walked past him downstairs and into the kitchen where my dad was drinking his morning coffee and reading the paper.

"Hi daddy." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Bells." He said with a smile then took a sip of his coffee.

I walked past him to the counter and grabbed a muffin.

"Were going to be late." He said and put his old, baggy sweater over his head.

I took one last bite of my muffin then kissed my dad on the cheek again. "Bye daddy." I grabbed my bag off of the table. "Have a good day."

"Emmett, why do you wear that sweater?" I asked as we drove to school. Normally I would drive myself, but my car is currently at the auto shop getting new tires put on it. "You have at least fifty other sweaters to choose from."

He shrugged. "I like it."

I never understood Emmett. My dad owns Swan real estate and sells houses to all the big celebrities, so were pretty much rich.

My dad spoils both Emmett and I, but Emmett could care less about the money. He dresses in faded, and torn, baggy jeans and over sized, over worn sweaters and I wear three hundred dollar designer jeans and tight fitting designer shirts.

Emmett has been driving this old, beat up, rusted truck for two years, and I just bought a new Honda civic coupe.

Pathetic.

"Oh my gosh, I love those shoes Bella!" Jessica squealed as I opened my locker door.

"And that skirt is to die for." Lauren added.

I smiled at my two best friends then watched as my boyfriend, Jacob walked over to me and grabbed my behind.

"Hey baby." Jacob said and kissed my lips.

"Hey." I said back in a flirty tone.

Jacob and I have been dating since our first year of high class, and now were on our last. But I guess it makes sense considering were both hot, popular, and rich. His dad, Billy Black owns some chain of high tech computers.

"I'll see you later." I said with a wink and pushed off of my locker. He growled playfully in my ear.

"Bye Jess, Lauren." I said and waved at them. "See you at lunch." I said with one last wave and started to strut down the hallway.

"Out of my way." I said as I walked past the tall freaky girl, I think her name is Rose or something, and her freak of a brother, Jasper. They gave me dirty looks but moved before I could start yelling at them. In all honesty, they should be grateful that I even know their names.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I made my way to first period and dug it out.

_You looked really hot in that skirt… but I think it would look better off ;) see you at lunch._

_-Jacob._

Just as I was about to re-pocket my phone, I ran into something small and hard, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I looked down and saw a tiny girl with black, spiky hair picking up some papers and books off of the floor.

"Watch where you're going, midget." I spat and kicked some of her papers out of her reach.

"What did you just call her?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall, slightly muscular guy with piercing green eyes and messy reddish-brown hair.

"I said that she is a midget." I said with a bit of attitude and put one of my hands on my hip.

"I don't think you should be judging anyone." He said and looked over my outfit. "Because you kind of look like a slut."

The students around us gasped. Who does this guy think he is?

I glared at him for a minute but he didn't back down. I huffed and stomped past him toward my classroom.

I sat through my morning classes fuming. The nerve of that guy. How dare he call me a slut! Who was he anyway? I don't remember seeing him around, not that I noticed half of the people around her anyway. Forks is a small town though, maybe he's new?

The lunch bell rang and I quickly gather my belongings and made my way to the cafeteria.

Like every other year, my friends were sitting at the table in the middle of the crowded room.

I only let a few people sit with me. Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Erica, and Jacob to be exact. I walked over to them, but instead of sitting in the empty seat beside Jacob, I sat on his lap.

"Bella, what happened this morning?" Jessica asked and leaned in closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Sarah told me that she heard from Jeff that heard from Jen that you got in a fight with Edward today." Lauren jumped in.

Edward?

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

"He's new. His sister Alice is too." Mike said. "His family just moved here from Chicago."

Ohhh, I understand now. Edward must be the guy that called me a slut this morning and his sister must be the midget.

"Yeah, his midget of a sister ran into me in the hallway this morning so I gave her a hard time, then Edward stepped in and called me a slut."

Jacob tensed up underneath me. In that same moment Edward walked into the cafeteria with the midget at his side. Jacob lifted me off of his lap and put me on my feet. He walked past me and started to stalk toward Edward. Mike and Eric got up and followed.

"I heard you called my girlfriend a slut this morning." Jacob said and shoved Edward. Mike and Eric laughed.

Edward smirked. "Well you know what they say, if the shoe fits." He shoved Jacob back.

Jacob's face got red then he pulled his fist back and punched Edward in the face. I ran over to them and pulled Jacob back. If we weren't at school I wouldn't have cared so much, but I don't need Jacob going and getting himself kicked out of school over some stupid new kid.

"I don't want you to ever talk to my girlfriend again, or even look at her for that matter." Jacob spat on his face then we walked away before a teacher came over to see what was going on.

I groaned internally as I made my way to Biology. I only had two classes left until I could go home and they were my least favorite classes. Biology and Gym.

I walked into class late because of my make out session with Jacob in the backseat of his car.

All of the tables were full except for one in the back beside _him._

Edward.

I huffed and walked angrily to the back of the room and slammed my bag down on the table top.

"Now that Miss. Swan has decided to grace us with her presence." Mr. Banner started in a sarcastic tone. "Let's start. For the rest of the year the person you are sitting with will be your lab partner." I groaned.

Edward still didn't acknowledge me. Jacob must have really scared him. I smiled slightly at the thought.

"Monday's and Friday's you'll do lab partner work, and Tuesday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's will be notes.

I put my head down on top of the table.

Today was Monday.

Luckily, the lap was easy. All we had to do was label a microscope

"How's the lip? I asked Edward and grinned. He looked at me for a second with a serious expression then went back to writing

"Hey Cullen." Mike said as he turned around in his seat and knocked Edward's books onto the floor. Edward's shoulder's slouched forward, but made no move to pick up his stuff.

That was uncalled for.

"Mike, what was that for?" I asked angrily.

"Just having some fun." He said and turned back around in his seat while laughing.

The bell rang and Edward got down on the floor and started to pick up his stuff. I sighed and bent down in front of him to help.

"I'm sorry about that." I said and handed him a book. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "I'm Bella."

"Edward." He said and took the book from me. "I guess you aren't completely heartless." He said with a smirk and got up and left the classroom

I stared after him in shock. He thinks I'm heartless?

I'll show him heartless.

**Sooo, what do you think? I know Bella seems mean, but it doesn't stay that way. And I promise, her and Jacob don't last. Remember, this is a Edward/ Bella story. Please review! The more reviews, the faster I update. Thanks! P.S ! Teasers for those who review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's Point Of View

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight.

"Isn't it beautiful?" My mom gushed as we pulled up to our new house.

I must admit, the house is nice, to big maybe, but nice.

"Alice honey, what do you think?" My dad asked my sister. She was still to busying gawking at the house in front of her.

"It's perfect!" She squealed.

Both of my parents laughed lightly at her enthusiasm and got out of the car. Lucky for us the moving truck arrived yesterday so all of our stuff was already here.

"I'm going to order a pizza." My mom said and walked away from us to make the call.

Edward," My dad said and came to stand beside me. "Your room is on the third floor at the end of the hall." I nodded. "Alice," He called and she skipped over and stood on his other side. "Your room is on the second floor, second door on the right." She nodded as well and skipped into the house.

I walked up the long, twisting stairs to the third floor and walked down the short hallway to the door at the end of the hall. I opened t he door and gasped.

The room was huge. The wall straight across from me was all glass and looked over the forest to the snowy mountains.

The remaining walls were a light brown with white trim that matched the light hardwood floors.

I walked into the room and walked through the door that was to my left. It was a huge walk in closet.

I went back into my room and walked over to the door that was on my right. It was a bathroom.

The bathroom walls were a light blue and the floors were white tile. In one of the corners there was a large Jacuzzi tub. In the other corner there was an all glass shower and on the far wall was a toilet and sink.

I went back in my room and sat on the edge of my bed. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

I knew the only reason I had a room like this was because it was hardest for me to pack up and leave Chicago. I loved my house, my school, my friends, my life in general, but my mom was sick of the large city life so my dad transferred to Forks general hospital. So, here we are now in a small town.

"Do you like it?" My mom asked in a small voice and poked her head into my room.

I smiled at her. "I love it mom." I got up and went over to kiss her on the cheek. "But you didn't have to do this."

She smiled up at me. "I wanted to baby. Leaving Chicago was hard for you, and you dealt with it better than I expected." She patted my head. "You deserve it." I hugged her. "Pizza's here." She said then left.

I sighed and went back to sit on my bed. My mom was right; I did handle leaving Chicago well. I didn't throw a fit like any other normal eighteen year old boy would have; I knew it would do me no good. So, I put on my best fake smile and tried to act as excited as they were.

But they saw through me.

I rubbed my hands over my face then got up and went downstairs to join my family for dinner in our new house.

"Edward! Hurry up!" Alice yelled to me, sounding annoyed. It was her first day of high school so she was beyond excited.

Not me.

It was my last year of high school and I would have preferred to finish it in Chicago.

"Edward, if you're not out here in ten seconds I'm painting your car pink!"

I rolled out of bed and got to my feet. I knew she wasn't kidding.

I went down to the kitchen and saw Alice sitting at the kitchen table eating a bagel.

"Come on Alice! Let's go or were going to be late." I mocked.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag off of the counter and skipped past me and out the front door to my car.

"Have a good day, honey." My mom said with a warm smile.

Too late for that.

"Oh my gosh Edward! Look at all the cute boys!" Alice gushed as we walked through the student parking lot at Forks high school to the main office to get our schedules.

"Alice, you're here to learn."

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled, not really paying attention to me.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I said to Alice once we got out schedules. She nodded and skipped off to find her locker. Lucky for me my locker was the main floor. Not so lucky that it stuck.

"Hey man, let me help." A burly guy said. He was kind of intimidating with his height and large muscles. He punched my locker lightly and he popped open. "I had this one last year; it sure can be a pain. It just needs a little love tap every once in a while." He said with a grin. "I don't think I've seen you around here before." She stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Emmett."

I shook his hand. "Edward. I just moved here."

He laughed. "I feel bad for you then. See you around sometime." He said loudly and walked away with a wave.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

"Watch where you're going midget." I heard someone say angrily from down the hall. I looked to see what was going on and saw Alice sitting on the ground surrounded by her papers and books and a girl in very short, very tight clothing.

"What did you just call her?" I said through gritted teeth as I approached the girls standing over Alice.

She put a hand on her hip. "I said that she is a midget."

"I don't think you should be judging anyone." I said and looked over her outfit. "Because you kind of look like a slut."

Everyone around us gasped. What the hell?

She glared at me for a minute and I glared back. Eventually she gave up with a huff and stomped past me. I sighed and went to help Alice pick up her stuff.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine." I pulled her up onto her feet. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"What are big brothers for?"

I walked Alice to her first period to make sure she got there with no more problems, and then went to find my class.

My morning classes flew by thanks to my nap in History, and now I was walking to the cafeteria with Alice for lunch.

I wasn't even in the room for two minutes before I was being shoved around.

"I heard you called my girlfriend a slut this morning?" A tall, tanned boy said.

I smirked, remembering that comment. "Well, you know what they say. If the shoe fits." I said and shoved him back.

His face got bright red then he punched me in the face and I fell to the floor. Before it could turn into an all out brawl the girl I know as the slut stepped in.

"I don't want you to ever talk to my girlfriend again, or even look at her for that matter." He spit at me.

Oh believe me, that won't be a problem.

I spent the rest of my lunch break in the bathroom cleaning up my bloody lip and spit off of my face while Alice went and sat with a few friends she met today by her locker.

I went to class early to try and avoid getting hit again. I sat as far back as I could and prayed that no one would sit with me.

Ten minutes later the bell rang and the room quickly filled up. Thank God no one tried to sit with me.

I started to doodle on my book then a few minutes later heard the chair beside me pull out and a bag slam down on the table top.

"Now that Miss. Swan has decided to grace us with her presence," Mr. Banner said in a sarcastic tone. I looked up to see who Miss. Swan was and quickly looked back down.

The slut.

"Let's start. For the rest of the year the person you are sitting with will be your lab partner." The slut groaned from beside me. "Monday's, and Friday's we'll do lab partner work and Tuesday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's will be notes." The slut put her head down on the table. Is she sick or something? Who cares?

Lucky for me the lab we were to work on today didn't involve much work.

"How's the lip?" She asked randomly and grinned at me. I looked at her for a few seconds with a blank expression, then looked away and went back to work.

I won't let her get to me.

"Hey, Cullen." The kid named Mike, who sat in front of me said and turned around. I noticed he was one of the guys that were with the slut's boyfriend earlier. He swiped his hand across my table and knocked all my books onto the floor.

"What was that for?" The slut asked.

Okay, I really need to find a new name for her. As Much as the name suited her, the last thing I want to do is slip up and say that in front of the wrong person, unless I have a death wish.

"Just having some fun." Mike said then turned around in his seat.

Not even two minutes later the bell rang and I bent down and started to gather my belongings.

"I'm sorry about that." I looked up and saw Swan kneeled in front of me, picking up some of my books. I heard Mr. Banner call her Sawn earlier, which must be better than slut. "I'm Bella."

Bella. What a beautiful name.

"Edward." I said back and took my stuff from her. I decided to play around with her a bit. "I guess you aren't completely heartless." I said with a smile then got up and left her on the floor, shocked.

Let's see what she makes of that.

**There we go chapter two! I hope you liked it. There won't be a lot of chapters in Edward's point of view because it is Bella's story, but you guys did need to see how Edward felt on the first day to make it flow better. Please, review and tell me what you think. This time I PROMSIE to have a teaser out.**


End file.
